DESCRIPTION (Scanned from the Applicant's Abstract): Americans, especially teenage girls and young women, do not consume the recommended amount of calcium per day. This inhibits proper bone development and contributes to other health problems including, osteoporosis. In recent decades consumption of milk has declined significantly and the consumption of soft drinks has increased. Teenagers consume on average more than 64 gallons of soft drinks annually. During Phase I research a good tasting carbonated soft drink, containing 300 mg of dairy calcium and minerals per 10 ounce serving was developed. The Phase II research will refine and test a dairy calcium soft drink product and an orange juice product supplemented with dairy calcium. The bioavailability of the calcium in the two products will be tested against milk and Tropicana calcium supplemented orange juice. Introduction of the product along with a calcium education program into schools and retail outlets will also be tested. At the completion of Phase II research Dairilean will market the product either through a regional marketing plan that has been developed or through a licensing agreement with a large soft drink manufacturer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available